The Planet of Dessels
by moyercat11
Summary: After the Doctor lost Clara he is having a hard time coping. But after the TARDIS tries to comfort him, and make him go on adventure, something goes terribly wrong afterwards. Has the Journey gone wrong? Includes humans as pets! Please review. Set after Trenzalore. First Doctor Who fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mad man with the blue box pondered over what he was going do. He just lost his last companion. The impossible girl was so impossible, he couldn't get her out of his timeline.

He had been frozen in the TARDIS for days. But the voice in his head just kept saying she was like all the rest. He knew the voice was wrong. She was not like all the rest. She was his impossible girl. Like Amy was his-

No, she wasn't like Amy she was sweet. Amy didn't risk her _whole _timestream to save his life. His eyes were burning and he could feel a flame roll down his face.

_You can't keep dreading over girls you lost. There are Daleks, and Cybermen and Weeping Angels destroying timelines right now. You have to get up and go on another adventure. Get it off your mind. _A voice from his head told him.

_Yeah Doctor, go on another adventure, maybe you'll see me again. _He perked up at the voice. He heard it far away. But when he looked up, he just saw an interface of the TARDIS. It was just the TARDIS talking.

In a second the interface walked over to him. "Come on, I am sick of seeing you like this. Go out and go _run." _The TARDIS hissed at run. It would always try to comfort him as Clara. He never saw the point. It just made him miss her more. "Come on!" After that, the image of Clara warped away and the bells rang. It shook for a little bit but it jolted.

For a moment, the Doctor changed his expression falling to the floor. "What was that?" He boomed at the console. He got to his knees and blankly gaped at the sparking controls before him. "NO!" He ran over to the controls and started to fiddle with some levers and the stabilizers.  
He looked up at the ceiling as the old ship began to shut down. "Oh no..." He whispered.

The TARDIS immediately lit up then. It whirred for a few seconds but then shut down again. However, before it shut down, the Clara interface came on. "I'm sorry!" It wasn't her voice though. It sounded mechanical, like a very high Cyberman's voice.

The Doctor immediately collapsed and fell on his bum.

"This is too much for me!" He whined.

_At least see what is outside those doors. _His conscience was right. If he sits in here doing nothing he wouldn't get anything done.

"Or...I could stay in here and work on you!" He told the dead ship.

All of a sudden the TARDIS shifted to right and it sounded like it was slipping off of something. "What the He-" He was caught off by him automatically slipping from the one end of console to the bars. His head collided with the cold metal. A thrashing pain went throughout his skull. _Where's Clara when I need her? _He thought. He automatically felt light headed after that. How hard did he bang his head? Without anything to tell him that, he sat up, and the pain returned. His head was throbbing and it felt like he could pass out any minute. He knew what that felt like. As he predicted in a flat out second, he was out cold and with no one around to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He awoke with a flashing light in his eyes. It had to be the TARDIS's main light source flickering on.

However, when he opened his eyes, he didn't see what he expected. Instead, he saw two green blobs and a whole lot of white. The TARDIS wasn't white it was blue.

"Is he waking up sir?" It was a women's voice but the figures still didn't merge with the blur.

"Yes." Came another voice which was deeper. Too deep to be human.

The Doctor was scared. Not of the creatures that were taking care of him but for his ship. What had become of it, when it had slipped? Did it break into a million pieces? And how far up was he when he fell? He knew one of the answers. _It couldn't have broke into a million of pieces because it was made of the most malleable metal in the universe and nothing can penetrate it either. HOW DID THESE PEOPLE GET INTO THE TARDIS? _"Where am I?" When his voice came through, it was slurred and deep. If he wasn't fully aware, he would have thought it was someone else in the room.

"You are in my house of care." The deep voice told him. He still couldn't get a hold on the image before him.

As far as he can remember, he has never been this clueless in all of his life. "Tell me where I am!" He sat up and he suddenly remembered the head injury.

"No! Don't sit up!" He felt two hands push him back down, and they had long fingernails that stabbed into his abdomen.

His head remained killing him as he laid back down.

"Do you remember the street?" The women asked. He tried to think.

So far he could not. What happened on the street? "Are you lying to me?" He prodded.

"No." The deeper one asked.

Finally, they his vision came clear and they weren't a group of aliens he met. In fact he jumped when he noticed he didn't recognize them.

They had green scales but nothing like the Silurians. The heads of these creatures were huge while the bodies were very small. In fact, most of the blob he saw when they were out of focus was their heads. It's amazing they can even stand upright with the gravity. They had some hair coming out of their head, but only in small gray strands. Then, he saw their feet. They were huge; basically the same size as their head.

Then, they took some kind of bag. "Who are you guys?" He asked. He didn't know why he was acting the way he did. He was acting like Rory. Maybe it was his concussion. He should leave and go to the TARDIS medibay, power outage or not.

The female looked at her superior. When his face stayed blanked she opened her mouth. "Well, I am Winnie." She looked around the room.

"Winnie?"

"Yes." She nodded. "...and this is Cod." She pointed to one that pushed him down.

The Doctor was astounded. He didn't know what to say next. Until he remembered his other question. "How did I get here?" He made his voice stern and clear.

Winnie immediately sighed. "Well, I found you unconscious on the street. Someone's dessel pointed you out."

He laughed at the word she just said. "What's a dessel?" The TARDIS translation matrix is supposed translate any language and any words in the language to the closest word possible. Why aren't there any words closest to that. Unless, because the TARDIS is not fully translating their words because it's not fully online.

"A dessel is one of our pets." He looked at her immediately. "In fact, you look like one of them." He felt like sitting up. Sitting up and telling her off. They call humans dessels and treat them like pets. "They are not verbal like you though. None of them can talk."

_Or they are too afraid to talk. Think about it, Humans as pets. It makes you think. How do they treat them as pets? Are they like slaves in the Human past? Or just like dogs and cats being trained and companions_?He wanted to ask all of those questions even if they didn't understand any of them.

Cod looked at Winnie and she nodded. _Are they telepathic? Or is it just basic instinct to know what they are thinking? _"Actually you are in the dessel's house of care." The strange alien told him.

That made the Doctor laugh. "Great." That was a sarcastic remark. He didn't know what to be more angry about the fact that he was in a alien Veterinarian Hospital, or that he blacked out and forgot what happened on the street. _If they are telling the truth. But why wouldn't they be telling the truth? _He watched their expressions and it didn't seem like they were lying. Although, Cod looked rather suspicious.

"Guess what! When we are done here, we can-" Before Winnie could finish, Cod cut her off.

"What?" The Doctor knew Cod was hiding something now. Winnie was going to tell him the secret. What doesn't Cod want him to know?  
"We can get you on your way." Cod's deep voice pounded through his ears.

"My ship is dead." He told him. "What happened to it?" He knew he shouldn't be prodding them with the questions, but what if they _were _lying.

Winnie looked at Cod. "What ship? I only met you on the street. Then you blacked out and I called Cod." She looked at the ground. "You didn't say much, so I thought you just one of the dessels that could learn verbal language."

"No, I am not a dess-"

Winnie cut him off continuing. "We ran you through our database but we couldn't find anything. Then, we looked through the universe's identity search. There was nothing there either. Everything came up blank." She was rambling. _Maybe that's a downside from what happened long ago. Oops. But still, if there are no records, what is going to happen to me?! _"So, we marked you down in our medical book as a stray. Maybe someone who got away from their master."

The Doctor was enraged now. "I am nobody's pet! Especially not here!" He sat up because his head was throbbing from yelling anyways. "I am Timelord! I traveled here because my ship had crashed landed from a technical malfunction!" _If it was a malfunction? _He was near a white dwarf star, the engine could have frozen, but then again how would that happen? The engine room is a star itself. _Yup, it was a technical malfunction. _He looked at the faces of the two aliens and they were looking at him like he had three heads. "What?" _You probably sound nuts. These 'dessels' they have as pets aren't as smart as us. _He ended up looking around the room and what he saw chilled him to the bone. Laying on one of the floor beds was a dessel-no human. A human he knew. It was Clara, but she didn't have clothes on.

Then, Winnie followed his gaze. "Oh! That's my dessel. I call her Pie."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor laughed as he heard Clara's new name. _Souffle would have been a better name. _

Unfortunately, he couldn't ask Winnie more details about Pie because she left the room to do some paper work. Cod stayed in the room for a little bit, until he insisted that he get some rest for a "Big day tomorrow."

The Doctor leaned back into the pillow, but had trouble focusing on sleep, as a naked Clara Oswald or 'Pie' or 'dessel' was laying on the floor. _She should be sleeping in a bed not on a humongous pillow on the floor._

Five minutes later, he began to wander and found himself at the bottom of the bed, eyeing the sleeping pet. "Clar-" He stopped himself. _That's not her name. _"Pie!" He whispered. He looked around the room. _Find something to poke her with. _He looked under the bed and found nothing. Then, he remembered his sonic. She was only a matter of 3 feet away from the cot. If he stretched out his arm he could wake her. He began inching his body off the bed as far as he could without falling off. He didn't know why he just didn't get off the bed. Maybe as a precaution if Winnie or Cod came in to check on him. He reached out his arm to Clara and poked her in the arm with the sonic screwdriver.

She moaned and squinted a little.

Then, the Doctor remembered something. _If Clara is here, does that mean something bad is going to happen? Something happens all the time when she is present. From Oswin and the Daleks, to Clara and the ice woman. And Trenzalore. So what is Pie going to save me from? A blood transfusion? An adoption. Hah. _Even though, he laughed in his thoughts. A tear couldn't help but slip down. "Don't worry Pie, I will save you, and we can run away together. Me and you." He told the impossible girl. "Clara..."

The dessel stirred and turned to face him, cocking her head. However, when she saw his face, she had a slight grin on her face. She bared her teeth, and the grin turned into a smile. "Souflee!" She choked.

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "What?" He asked. His face turned bright red and it was burning. _Winnie said they weren't verbal. How can she talk? _Does she always say Souflee or was that just him? He noticed a collar around her neck stating her name.

"My..." She was saying words. Unless it is just gibberish to her. _Why is Pie even in the House of Care? She looks perfectly healthy._

"What are you doing here?" He asked. _That was a stupid question of course she isn't going to respond. _

He looked at the window on the door, and lights were turned off in the building. Then, he could see someone coming towards the door. In a split second, he had his head on the pillow and staring at the ceiling.

Winnie appeared in the room when the room clicked shut. "Oh! You're still awake." She jumped at the site of him.

"Yeah." He mumbled. Then, he sat up again, his head felt slightly better but not entirely. "What planet is this?" She seemed nice enough. If she could tell him, he could at least get where he was. Get as in, know.

"Oh!" She giggled. "You are still on the mental possibility that your ship had "crashed landed?"" She had put air quotes around the words.

"No, it did." He sternly replied.

"Okay, you are on planet Orca; in the galaxy Yuengling." He smiled. He has never, _ever _heard about this place. _I have to get back to the TARDIS and scan to see if she is telling the truth._

Behind her, Pie seemed to be making a lot of fuss. "Pie, what is it?"

The Doctor studied how Winnie was acting towards Pie. It seemed like a caring relationship, but he couldn't be sure. "How do you treat Pie?" He asked Winnie.

"Like anybody else." _So they are like companions or pets. _Unless, it was just Winnie who treats them that way. _But they have a hospital for them; any slave that would get sick they would just throw off the planet. Kill them. _What's going to happen to him though?

He watched Pie behind her. Her movements, her language. It was almost as if Pie was talking the average human baby language. With some advanced words like Souflee, but that was it. The only thing that he could make out was, "Have him stay with us."

Obviously Winnie didn't get the message though, because she still staring at the obnoxious dessel. "What is it? Are you hungry?" Finally Winnie laughed and looked at The Doctor. "Can you understand her? You guys are of the same species."

The TimeLord sighed. "I am not of the same species. I am a TimeLord. These _dessels _you call them originate from a planet called Earth. Also, on Earth they are called Humans." He looked at Winnie and she just looked at him.

"Okay..." She trailed off and looked at Winnie again. "But can you understand?"

"Yes." He sighed and fumbled with his sonic.

Winnie jumped at the device in his hand then. "Is that a weapon?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

"No, it's a sonic screwdriver." He held it out to her.

However, before she could take it and examine it, Pie took it. She began making noises, and pressing the button that made it buzz.

Winnie took the tool from her, and looked it over. "It doesn't pose a threat?" She nailed her eyes into The Doctor's.

"No." He told her looking into her's.

"Okay." She returned the sonic to him by placing it in his hand. "Well, what did she say?"

The Doctor looked at Pie then. He didn't know what to say. _If I tell her the truth she might encage me. Although, if I don't, who knows, maybe Clara can understand me. _Pie looked at him closely. As if telling him to tell her. "She wanted to know if I could stay." He slipped it out. Winnie looked at The Doctor.

"That is amazing." She went over to Pie and handed her something that looked like a piece of cake.

"But...you need to stay here and heal. I can't..." Winnie trailed off looking into the dark window of the door.

He couldn't help but liking what he just did. _If I stay overnight at Winnie's with Clara. I could sneak out with her and travel with her in the TARDIS. It's full proof. Nothing can go wrong. Unless, Winnie is nocturnal, or they don't need sleep. Who knows, it's an alien race I never encountered. They could even have eyes on the back of their head._

Winnie watched the door. "Oh, what ever. What's the worst that can happen?" She looked at The Doctor. "Let me just grab my things. Then, we will be off." She walked out of the room then.

Pie watched the Doctor for sometime while she was away. So much that if the Doctor didn't know that it was Clara, he would have thought it was creepy.

Although, when Winnie came back to the room, The Doctor instantly knew that he was putting himself in real danger. In Winnie's hand she had a cage. A cage big enough to fit two dessels. _Oh well as long as I have sonic screwdriver I will be fine. _


End file.
